


Snotlout One-shots

by maxiedear



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: A (probable) collection of one-shots involving Snotlout Jorgenson.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Original Character(s), Snotlout Jorgenson/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Snotlout One-shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from a tumblr/twitter mutual!  
> Prompt: "Can I play with your hair?"

You’re keeping watch over Dragon’s Edge with Snotlout one evening, the air crisp and the fire warm. Smidvarg and the Gang are waking up to join in on the watch, chirring as they take their perches, their song melding with a stone against Snotlout’s axe. 

You looked out on the vast, endless sea. Nothing rippling against the tide, nothing shadowed against the horizon. You sigh, running your hands through your hair, removing your braids. Idly combing with your fingers, you zone out.

“Can I play with your hair?”  
“Hm?” you reply, brought back from your reverie.  
“Can I play with your hair?” Snotlout asks again, quieter this time. You feel your cheeks warm, but move closer to him and nod. He sets down his axe and scoots closer to you, pausing before he pulls back your hair. He braids your hair, and combs it out with his fingers. The tips of his fingers press against your scalp as he repeats the motions. Multiple small braids, larger ones, loose or tight. Braiding and combing. 

You relax into his rhythm, leaning into his knees. Snotlout turns your head to examine his work, and motions for your ties, finally happy with the results. He presses a kiss to your temple before returning to his axe, letting the night set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>   
>  [Follow me!](https://linktr.ee/maxiedear)  
>    
>  _


End file.
